Finally, we met
by SelenaJFly
Summary: Annabeth has just arrived at camp Jupiter found Percy, and this is what coming up next in MY imagination, repeat, mine. I didn't own any Percy Jackson characters. This is my very, very first story. Lovin' it or not, please review. Love all who read;)
1. Finally

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes...

Finally, after all those grief of Percy's disappear and after finding him insanely. He was sitting right here beside her still smile and laugh like nothing happened.

_...8 months..._

It's taken 8 months that Hera took her beloved Percy away. And it was the most depress time in her life.

Annabeth's stomach twisted when she thought about the period of time they were separated she live alone spending her time look for her lost boyfriend with a little hope

Alone

Annabeth push those though away _'come on Annabeth, he is now right next to you'_ she sigh while trying to clear her mind.

Percy might had notice her countenance because he squeeze her hand a little tighter "Hey there wise girl, Are you ok?" He said in serious face. She squeeze his hand back "Yes, seaweed brain I'm fine" she tried to smile but it's obviously seem to be useless she now look like having a spasm lips.

Now they are at camp Jupiter. Not their home at camp half blood. Since she saw Percy (after calm herself down by not killing Percy at the center of this new Rome for left her worried for so long) until now, Annabeth still holding his hand for all the time as if she let go he would be disappear somewhere else again. She didn't know how to explain the felling at this moment happy? frustrate? doubt? or maybe 3 of them

Percy smiled at her. Which make Annabeth stomach twisted more. She missed his smile, so much...

Annabeth reached out to caressed percy's face felling his smiling lips and his dark too long lock of hair that surrounding his face while reminding herself not to cry

Percy smiled again, grabbed her hand and snuggled it up to his face which make Annabeth a little tickle. _'Oh, when did he become such a sweet guy?'_

"Ahem" Annabeth utter softly at Percy, of course she would like him to keep doing this but now they have Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Octavian sitting around the table. Each of them was glancing in different direction. She saw Leo holding his laugh, really hard.

"Oh...ah" Percy look up everybody then cleared their throat a few time before Jason started "well, Percy I think we are now all want to hear about your travel"

Percy raised his eyebrow a bit "My travel? Oh yes yes" and Percy began to talk. Annabeth barely listen, but mostly stared at his face 'stop acting weepy s-t-o-p' she thought. So she listen to Percy which may be like this: "I woke up in the wolf house and I Found Lupa, the wolf goddes. She said that my memories were taken because I have something very important to do" He stopped and frown a bit like he was thinking "but its not like I dunno I mean not _all_ of my memories are gone. Yeah, I still can remember that I am a demigod, way to fight. But there's one memory here that is my grip along this travel the valuable thing enough for me I know I'll do do _anything_ to get it back" Percy swallowed. Even under the light of torches. She could see that- wait is he _blushing_ right now? "It's a name"

Annabeth's heart was beating very fast like someone was hitting a battle drum in her chest. She lower her head down to look at their tangled hands _'don't Annabeth don't you cry, you have promised yourself!"_ Annabeth ask quietly inside her head

"Annabeth..." Percy whispered and raised her chin fondly, making her now have straight eye contact to him "is that name"

Annabeth let one warm tear streaming down her cheek


	2. Because I love you

**Here comes chapter twoooo**

**tell me if you like it or not by r-e-v-i-e-w review**

* * *

Piper's pov

Piper's mouth hung open when she saw Annabeth crying quietly at Percy. Just a moment ago Percy just said the most beautiful thing that a girl can ever hear from her boyfriend. She glanced at Jason who was blinking stunned, wondered, Is There any chance that Jason would come up with something lovely like what Percy just did...  
With a small sigh, Piper shook her head and let that thought slipped away. It's now obviously that Percy and Annabeth need some time alone.  
Piper got up, but most of the attention seems to be caught on the two. So she put as much of charmspeak as she can into her voice. Clapped her hands and said:  
"Well guys, I think these love birds couple wanna have a personal time alone!" Piper winked at Percy, he hold Annabeth tighter, nodded and whispered /thank you/ at Piper. The rest of the company got up quickly  
"Yeah I think we should go" Jason said and then pulled Leo out. They moved to another table. The next time Piper peeked at Percy and Annabeth they were gone.

Percy's pov  
Percy was glad his friends finally leaved, not that he didn't want the friends to stay, but Piper was right he need some time with a girl curled up in his arms right now.  
All those words about his memory of Annabeth was made purely of his felling to her.

Without Annabeth he would be long gone. The thoughts of seeing her again was happier than anything in this whole world. At the moment, there is nothing that Percy wanted to do more than to stay with Annabeth and tell her how much he loved her.  
_not now Percy, not here_  
He heard Annabeth sobbed at his chest. Percy love when her body enclosed to his. He could felt her warmth spreading out, and smell her lemon scent hair.  
Percy kissed Annabeth forehead gently "I missed you so much Annabeth" he muttered to her hair.  
"Me too" Annabeth murmured back and sniffed.  
"Come on wise girl, don't cry shh" he soothed Annabeth by patting her hair softly "we're together, and that's all matter" he held Annabeth closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left you Annabeth, but I promise from now on I will never let you go again" He said and rest his head on hers "because I love you"

* * *

**How is this chap do? I know it's pretty short**

**sorryyy The next one will be longer, promise.**

**thanks for every review and follows it's really mean to me ;)**


	3. A walk (part 1)

In this chapter I change the pronoun in to 'I' instead of 'he' or 'she'

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was crying...

But I'm with Percy and nothing would be better than that. Well, if they're alone yeah, might be much better.

Like he was reading my mind Percy whispered "Annabeth, would you like to take a walk?" I raised my head a bit and nodded.

Percy got up and slowly help me up. He took my hand and lead me out, and follow the path. We walked quietly and it was a kind of quiet that make me happy, we don't have to say a word but million of thoughts were passing through our holding hands.

I can't help admiring all of the building and architect of the place they just so classic, if I could use this word. I

looked around randomly, till my eyes spotted a little girl with brown hair in a polka-dot dress toddled around playfully and then sat down at the pavement. "Cara?" I heard a woman sound calling and a couple came out, "there you are!" the man said then pick the little girl up in to his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and start to snored quietly. The woman laughed, took her husband's hand and walked back together. I look beyond them and saw Roman houses that look like a village or something. Then I remembered what Percy told me about our life and my tears almost poured out again, but I realized that we've stop walking.

I turned to Percy and saw him staring at me "What's the matter seaweed brain?" I asked

"Nothing" was the reply "Just thinking that you've never looked this beautiful"

I could feel heat creeping up my face "Oh..." Ah, I just hate it when he say something sharp and blocked my words

"Do you remember what you say about living here after the war is over?" I asked. Percy suddenly looked a little nervous but I don't know why

"Yes, what about it?" Percy answered

"Well" I said and looked at his eyes "I think it's good to hear from you like this" Percy smiled and continued walking till we reached a garden, it's a small garden with a grey birdbath at the center, a big falling leaves tree, some climbing flowers around and a park bench under it. Honestly? It's beautiful.

Percy led me to the bench, he sat down and put his arm around me.

"This is very beautiful seaweed brain" I said smiling "yeah, I sometimes came here to think about you-ahh-I mean my past, you know, try to remember" I looked at his face and saw that he was blushing again 'Oh such as seaweed brain' I though as holding back my laugh but Percy caught it "What ar- you are laughing at me!" He said with a little annoying in his voice.

"Come on, nothing personal" I said as I burst out in laugh "Fine" Percy said and turned his back to me. "Uh-oh look like someone is angry" I said and hug him from behind then rest my face on his shoulder. Percy smells like sea, he always does and I really missed it. "Are we okay?"

I could see his smile even from behind

"All right" Percy said. He turned back and without my permission, he kiss me, at the lips.

The world suddenly become clear. I could see the stars sparkling in the dark sky and the silver moon light shine down at us.

_Percy..._

was all my thought at the moment.

He finally stepped back and smiled mischievously.

I felt myself blushing.

Percy pulled me up to his lap, where I sat comfortably, and leaned my head to his chest. Again, we don't have to say but we understand.

Then I realized that how closed I could lose him this time. Since he had been disappear for 2 weeks in Calypso's island, I though I have lost him. I was so regret that I never had the chance to tell him about my feelings. And it's -heartbroken-terribly heartbroken. When he returned, I still never had the courage to tell it. (plus his dumbfulness) and it really annoyed me. I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, didn't have the courage to tell a boy that she have a crush on him.

Then I heard someone's voice, wait no not just someone it was Percy's voice calling my name "Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!"

And that snap me out of my thoughts. "Hmm, yes seaweed brain?" I looked up and saw Percy's eyebrows frown down at me "I saw you staring blankly forward so I called you, but you didn't answer" he said, with one hand playing with my ponytail "What are you thinking about wise girl?"

I sighed and closed my eyes "about the words I haven't said" I replied. Percy moved a bit then asked "Really? Can you tell me then?" I sighed and have this strange felling that this is gonna be a long night...

* * *

I deserve a death penalty ;(

I really really sorry that I have update for like a dam-long-time

The fault is mine I am to lazy and tired from school homework and things, so I thought I would stop writing but then I come back and continued it. From now on, it might be a little long till the next update. Please please please don't go away I love you all


End file.
